Me has olvidado
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 1ra Temporada Virtud, un pase directo al infierno, a su infierno. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi. /Estado: Sin terminar


**_Hikaru no Hotaru, es el nombre de usuario (original) con el que abrí está cuenta. Y un día, borre todas mis historias, sí, las borre con todo y reviews. Y mate a Hotaru no Hikaru. Ahora, el motivo no lo tengo tan claro... soy una drama queen de remate XD Hasta cierto punto no es tan malo, ya que ese aspecto de mi personalidad me ayudaba a crear mis historias. Tiempos después renací como Corazón de Diamante._**

 ** _Platico todo esto porque me encontré un archivo de la primera etapa que menciono. Uno de mis escritos y proyectos, que no se concreto. Es la muestra de la esencia de_** ** _Hikaru no Hotaru. Espero la disfruten..._**

 ** _O_**

 **ME HAS OLVIDADO**

 _Prologo_

Invitation

(Proyecto inconcluso y así se va a quedar)

 _ **O**_

 _" **¡** Despierta **!** "_

Aquella voz interior imperaba algo que ella percibía como un latente peligro. Su cuerpo parecía rechazar la seguridad que le brindaba el sopor. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo; los dedos de sus manos temblaban, acto seguido su mirada sólo percibía la inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba de manera amenazante. Sus entumecidas piernas obedecían con dificultad la simple acción de hincarse sobre el enrarecido suelo.

El tiempo parecía un concepto inexistente en aquel lugar; la desesperación y la incertidumbre la acechaban como bestias feroces. Sus sentidos se afinaron, y todas las sensaciones que percibía con ellos le parecían abrumadoras.

Tic-tac… Tic-tac… Tic-tac… Tic-tac… Tic-tac… Tic-tac… Tic-tac…

Aquel sonido, le recordó la premura que sentían los participantes de un famoso programa televisivo de preguntas y respuestas. ¿Acaso, ella tenia que encontrar la respuesta de un acertijo para así librarse de aquella extraña situación?

"… _esto es macabro…"_

Se sintió aliviada al escuchar pasos y voces. Le costaba asimilar el significado de las palabras. Aun así gracias a eso podía intuir que se encontraba en una habitación y que solo tenía que encontrar la puerta para salir. Su vista se había acostumbrado a la penumbra y podía distinguir con mayor claridad algunos de los muebles que adornaban la habitación, sin embargo, no podía identificar todos los objetos que la integraban.

Camino con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a la pared que le sirvió como guía. Palpaba con sumo cuidado, para así identificar algún contacto y que se iluminara la habitación. Finalmente lo encontró y sin perder más tiempo lo presiono. Sus pupilas sufrieron debido a la intensidad de la luz eléctrica. Pero la seguridad que parecía brindarle la habitación iluminada, despareció al ver a unos maniquís sentados sobre los sillones del elegante salón; al centro de este se encontraba un exquisito piano blanco, donde el taburete era ocupado por uno de los extraños muñecos; que parecía estar interpretando una silenciosa melodía que los atentos espectadores parecían disfrutar sin dar ninguna importancia a la intrusa que los observaba con pánico.

Corrió en dirección a la puerta, pero al querer girar el pomo que la liberaría de aquella farsa, se percato de que su nívea mano se encontraba cubierta por un pegajoso líquido color carmesí. Su cordura no asimilaba ver las huellas rojas que había dejado por toda la habitación al recorrerla con los pies descalzos.

Se sintió aterrada al ver que su vestido se encontraba impregnado completamente por aquella tintura. No pudo aguantar más aquella temible visión, abrió la puerta y corrió por los pasillos que se encontraban iluminados a propósito, para así guiarla a un lugar estratégico.

La plática que sostenían las presentes que permanecían sentadas alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor, se vio interrumpida al ver a la singular joven, que respiraba agitadamente. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando y porque esas cuatro jóvenes, incluyéndola se encontraba en aquella singular mansión.

 **Una semana antes…** _  
_

 **Aeropuerto de Tokyo**

–Chofer, por favor suba el equipaje, de la señorita Rei…

–¡Mina eres una…! –vio con desprecio a su asistente personal y subió sin premura al interior de su elegante automóvil, para no seguir siendo fotografiada por los reporteros.

–Hice hasta lo imposible para que la prensa no se enterara de su llegada…

–¿Señorita Rei a dónde las llevo?

–¡Mina, sal inmediatamente del automóvil!

–Pero… ya le dije que lo siento… –pero al ver que no cambiaría de actitud se bajo.

–¡Llévame directamente a mi departamento!.

–Si, señorita Rei.

–Esa inútil dejo todas sus cosas tiradas… ¿Qué es esto?

 _ **INVITATION**_

Para: Rei Hino

 _Alicia se perdió en la entrañas de su espejo;_

 _gustosa se dejo devorar,_

 _dejando en su lugar a una falsa Alicia._

 _¿Quieres ver tu verdadero reflejo?_

ATTE

 **S.A.T.A.N.**

 **Convento ¨¨**

–Makoto, espero le hallas confesado todos tus pecados a tu confesor y cumplieras con la penitencia.

–Si madre… si no tiene inconveniente me retiro a mi celda.

–Antes, ve a recoger las cartas que se encuentran en el buzón…

–Si madre…

La joven novicia caminaba por los enormes y lustrosos pasillos del convento. Al estar frente al gran portón y al abrir el buzón sólo agarro un papel de color dorado con letras verdes.

 _ **INVITATION**_

Para: Makoto Kino

 _Patético ser; llamado ángel,_

 _que ha sido mutilado,_

 _para que no tenga la dicha de sentir placer._

 _¿Quieres descubrir los límites de tu cuerpo?_

 _ATTE_

 _ **S.A.T.A.N.**_

 **Hospital general de Tokyo**

–Con este frió, los cadáveres se podrían conservar muy bien a la intemperie… Ami tu nunca entiendes mi humor negro.

–Ya te vas y no me has dejado el expediente del hombre al que le voy a practicar la autopsia…

–Ami tienes razón… por cierto muchas gracias por cubrirme, estoy tan emocionada por esta noche. Mi novio va a pedir formalmente mi mano… Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana… ¿Y esto? –vio desconcertada el papel que se encontraba detrás de la carpeta.

 _ **INVITATION**_

Para: Ami MIzuno

Hasta él ha sido tentado;

créeme el ha pecado,

al envidiar su creación.

 _¿Quieres convertirte en Dios?_

 _ATTE_

 _ **S.A.T.A.N.**_

 **Prefectura ¨¨**

–...de verdad lo siento, el vuelo se retraso... pero aún podemos ir a cenar... –se estremeció al ver que su novio salía de su habitación con dos maletas.

–Estoy harto de ver como te dejas humillar por esa pseudoestrella.

–Lo que dices no es cierto, ademas, sus contactos podrían abrirme puertas para cumplir mi sueño de ser cantante.

–¡Felicidades, Mina!, pero, yo me largo.

Ella estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero se quedo estática viendo como su novio cerraba bruscamente la puerta. Lo cierto era que ella también estaba cansada de las constantes peleas. Segundos después alguien paso un papel por debajo de puerta y al pensar que era de su novio lo leyó inmediatamente.

 **INVITATION**

Para: Minako Aino

 _Ha sido condenada a arrastrarse_

 _por la faz de la tierra:_

 _al ser consiente de su grandeza_

 _ _¿_ Quieres obtener poder?_

 ** _Casa de los Tsukino_**

–Ha sido una velada tan placentera e inolvidable, que habrá que repetirla está misma noche.

Al terminar de ponerse la playera, se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera voltear a ver a la joven que se encontraba sobre la cama. Salio con cautela, para que nadie supiera que había estado en aquella habitación. Ella fingió estar dormida, pero cuando él se fue, se incorporo de la cama y su cuerpo desnudo se estremeció al ver una mancha roja sobre la sabana y brotaron lagrimas que inundaron se delicado rostro. Tomo la almohada para cubrirla, pero al ver el papel que había debajo de esta lo leyo.

 _ **INVITATION**_

Para: Usagi Tsukino

Las visiones de Tiresias,

han sido escuchadas por los sordos,

y rechazadas por los ciegos.

¿Quieres conocerme?

ATTE

 **S.A.T.A.N.**

 **Una semana después...**

–¿Mina, que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? –dijo Rei furiosa a su asistente.

–¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Estas herida? –Le pregunto preocupa Ami a la joven de cabellos rubios.

–Yo… no sé que me pas…

–Basta, no estoy dispuesta a quedarme un segundo más en este lugar…

– Señorita Rei, tenemos que ser cuidadosas, lo mejor es que no nos separemos.

–Todas estamos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad… No rechazamos la invitación de aquel hombre… –Ami había acertado con su comentario.

–Nos dejamos tentar por la curiosidad y ahora Dios nos esta castigando.

–Lo último que recuerdo es que tocaron a mi puerta y aquel extraño no dijo nada; solo me entrego un antifaz y una tarjeta roja que decía: "¿Aceptas la invitación? Sígueme.". Lo seguí, entre al automóvil y me quede profundamente dormida. Hasta que desperté en aquella extraña habitación. –Usagi ya no soportaba el olor a sangre en su ropa.

–A nosotras nos paso igual –dijo Ami– ¿Escuchan?

–Esa música proviene de aquel pasillo oscuro, estoy segura que esto se trata de una broma pesada, y no estoy dispuesta hacer la burla de nadie… –dijo Rei quien camino decidida en dirección al pasillo.

–Tengo miedo –Usagi se sujeto al abrigo de Ami

Todas siguieron a Rei, y las luces se encendieron cuando ellas quedaron al centro de la habitación. Varios muñecos con antifaces representaban sin inhibiciones actos carnales.

–¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es todo esto? Esto parece la representación de Gomorra y Sodoma. –dijo Lita tapándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

–¡Maldito sal de donde quiera que estés!… –dijo Rei.

–Ya vieron ese maniquí esta señalando hacia aquella puerta –dijo Ami siendo la única que se había percato de aquel detalle.

Como pudieron se abrieron paso entre aquella multitud. Rei fue la primera en llegar a la imponente puerta de madera, cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el picaporte con forma de ninfa; esta fue abiertamente automáticamente. Pero lo que encontraron, no era menos perturbador de lo que vieron en la habitación anterior.

Cuando las cuatro se encontraban en la "habitación" la puerta se cerro. Ninguna se atrevió a decir nada. Sólo observaban atónitas el escalofriante mural; que había sido pintado sobre las paredes. Ángeles caídos y Onis creaban un enigmático y sublime infierno.

–¿Creen que esas puertas nos lleven a algún lugar? –dijo Ami interrumpiendo el claustrofóbico silencio que se había formado.

–Creo que, cada una representa a un pecado capital –dijo en voz baja Lita, pero todas entendieron lo que quiso decir.

Enfrente de ellas se encontraba siete puertas de acero forjado, cada una adornada por un ángel, al cual le habían arrancado las alas dejando sobre su dorso terribles heridas.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber que puerta elegirá cada una de mis invitadas"

 _Fin Prologo_

 _ **O**_


End file.
